Kurt Sees, Kitty Knows
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Seems like everything is alright at first until Kitty gets into an accident that causes her to become blind. She doesn't trust anyone at the mansion other then Professor X, Logan, and Kurt himself. But strange things starts happening around her and him.
1. Chapter 1

**Publishing Room:**

Okay...this is my first attempt at a Kurt/Kitty fic.

Neko: Yeah...so bare with us for the time being on this.

And sorry for the bad German translations (getting from Google btw) and spelling and such. So please forgive me!

Neko: Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
**_

A girl with brown hair was frowning, anger flashing in her crystal blue eyes. She growled lightly, tapping her foot.

"He stood me up! I knew this was going to happen." She growled, getting her phone out and flipped it open.

She punched in the number, listening it ring then heard a, _"Hello?"_

"We are so over Lance!" She yelled into the phone.

_"What? No Kitty! I'm sorry."_

"Yeah right. You said that you were sorry the last time you stood me up. I'm, like, so sick of this! We. Are. Done." She hissed, hanging up before he could get another word in.

Oddly enough, she didn't feel sad or sorry for once. She felt...happy and free. She began to smile and turned back around, heading back into the mansion. She hummed lightly as she skipped into the kitchen, fixing herself a treat.

"Oh no...Keety! Please don't tell me you're cooking?" a German accent voice floated in.

She tilted her head to see her best friend Kurt Wager. She grinned lightly and teased, "Not for you Fuzzy."

"Wir danken dir Gott." He muttered. **[1]**

She glared at him playfully, "What was that Fuzzy?"

"Erm...nothing Kätzchen." he said, grinning.

She only giggled and asked, "So, like, what's up Kurt? I haven't seen you around much."

"Been vith Amanda." He said.

Kitty felt her heart twist slightly. She blinked and said softly, "Oh...Hope that's going well."

"Not veally. She's very demanding." He said, sitting in a chair.

She pulled out the carton of milk, pouring it into a glass. She put it away and sat down at the table, dipping the cookie into the milk and took a bite of it.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kurt." she said, nibbling on the tasty treat.

He shrugged lightly and said, "I'm planning on vreaking up vith her."

Kitty stared at her friend. He noticed her stare and asked, "Vhat? Do I have someving on meine vace?"

"No you don't Kurt. I'm just wondering why you got with her in the first place." She said then slapped her hand over her mouth, "I'm like, so sorry Kurt. That was waaaaay out of line."

"It's alright Liebe. She vas the first girl to like me." He said.

Kitty's eyes narrowed at that, processing it. She felt bad for when they first met. She smiled softly and said, "Hey Kurt."

"Ja?"

She got up, phasing through the table and up to Kurt till they were nose to nose, "Thanks for being there for me."

His eyes were slightly wide and he turned a shade darker, "N-No pr-problem Keety."

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, loving the way it felt under her lips. She pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving a confused yet blushing Kurt behind her.

"Sie geht auf den Tod von mir sein." He mumbled. **[2]**

Kitty giggled, hearing his words then headed upstairs. She paused at her door then decided to head further down to Kurt's room. She phased in, looking around and made her way to his dressers. She grabbed a shirt of his and quickly made her way out. She heard a _'BAMF'_ before she was fully out. She giggled when she reached her room.

"Hey Kitty. What cha got there?" the southern belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kitty smiled sweetly, "Oh, just a shirt."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." She hummed, taking her shirt off and replacing Kurt's shirt on her.

"Isn't tha my brothah's shirt?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Maaaaaybe~" Kitty sang, twirling around the room.

"Ah ya'll alrite?"

"Perfectly fine Rouge. Never been better actually." Kitty said, falling onto her bed then giggled.

"Ya'll startin to scare meh." She said.

Kitty sat up and said, "Sorry Rouge. I'm just so...happy!"

"Abouh wha?"

"I guess that I finally saw Lance for what he really is. And I dumped him today actually." she said happily.

Rouge looked at with surprise, "Reallah? Ya aint pulling my leg?"

Kitty grinned widely, "Nope! I'm not!"

That's where Rouge fainted. Kitty looked at her in shock and ran over, "Rouge! Are you like, okay?"

The southern belle groaned and sat up, a hand on her head, "What just happened?"

"I said that I dumped Lance for once and for all and then you fainted." Kitty said.

"Oh rihte...I was just so in shock." Rouge said, staring at the girl.

Kitty rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well thanks a lot Rouge. I'm sure everyone will faint when you tell them."

Then Rouge was gone, running through the mansion yelling, "KITTY DUMPED LANCE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Kitty stared after her roommate and mumbled, "What has her twisted up?"

Kurt's ear twitched, hearing what Rouge yelled. His golden yellow eyes were wide with disbelief. He telaported to Rouge's and Kitty's room, only to be tackled by the cat.

"Like hey Kurt!" she chirped happily.

"Keety?" he asked, shocked that the girl actually pounced him.

"One and only...unless you know another Keety." She said, coping his accent while grinning down at him.

Kurt's cheeks became darker, turning his fur purple because of the position that they were in, but Kitty paid no mind to it. In fact, she liked where she was at.

"S-So...i-is it true?"

She blinked, "Is what true?"

"That you dumped Lance."

She beamed at him, "Yep! It is actually. I'm done with him. He caused me nothing but heartache and pain. Plus he always picked on _my_ fuzzy elf."

Kurt felt his stomach turn into knots and his heart racing when she said My. He chuckled lightly and said, "Well mein schönes Engel, now it's down to you picking on me." **[3]**

She grinned and closed in till they were nose to nose for the second time in the day, "Well meine pelzigen Dämon, you are _all_ mine anyway. And I am yours."

For once, Kurt didn't feel any anger or hatred towards the word demon because it was utterly sweetly and lovingly by his angel, his Kätzchen, his Kitty. He chuckled and said, "Ja, you do."

She grinned and leaned back, "Right! Like, go before you get caught."

He nodded and said, "By the vay, you vook amazing in meine shirt."

He quickly ported away before Kitty could hit him. She only chuckled and got up, going to her bed and laid down, snuggling up against her pillow. She smiled lightly and sighed. Kurt was hers and she was his. Now it was only a matter of time before he dumped Amanda and they got together.

* * *

**[1]** Wir danken dir Gott - Thank you God

**[2]** sie geht auf den Tod von mir sein - She is going to be the death of me

**[3]** mein schönes Engel - my lovely Angel

**[4] **meine pelzigen Dämon - my furry demon


	2. Chapter 2

**Publishing Room:**

Second chapter yo! :)

Neko: This is going well so far. Anyway, moving on.

And sorry for the bad German translations (getting from Google btw) and spelling and such. So please forgive me!

Neko: Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 2  
**_

Kitty groaned when the sun hit her face. She rolled over, sinking in the covers before bolting upright as the memories hit her. She grinned, her cheeks flushing slightly. She giggled happily and phased through her bed. She ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jean was going to drive her to the mall and the two was going to spend the day together with prom coming up and everything. Kitty's mind was full of thought about Kurt. She giggled again and phased through the floor, right in front of Jean.

"Like hi Jean!" She said bubbly.

Jean raised an eyebrow, but smiled, "Good morning Kitty. Ready?"

"Like yeah!" she chirped happily, grabbing an apple and sunk her teeth into it.

The two girls went to the jeep and Jean started it up, pulling out of the driveway. She stopped when Rouge ran up.

"Ya'll leavin with meh?"

Kitty giggled while Jean smirked.

"Like come on Rouge!" Kitty chirped, watching Rouge hop into the car.

They chatted happily, giggling and laughing as they headed towards the mall. Once parked, they all headed towards the dress shop.

"Like, come on Rouge! We're like, going to find you the perfect dress!" Kitty chirped happily, pulling the goth with her.

"Ahlrite, ahlrite. Come ya self Kittah." She said, pulling her arm away from the bubbly valley girl.

Kitty looked through the rack of dresses, stopping and pulled out a black dress that reached other knees and see through sleeves that draped around the hands.

"This is like, _so_ you Rouge!" Kitty said, handing her the dress.

Rouge looked at it with unease then headed to the dressing room, trying it on.

"That dress is beautiful Kitty. I'm amazed that you saw it." Jean said.

Kitty grinned, "I have an eye for this things."

Jean chuckled and went off to find her dress. Kitty searched through the racks of dresses before stopping dead halt, her eyes wide. There, hanging on the self, was the most beautiful dress that she's ever seen. She quickly ran up and snatched it up before anyone else could. This was the only dress that she's ever seen in her whole life. Along with it being in the store. It was a deep blue, the exact color of Kurt's fur. It was strapless and it was slightly poofy on the bottom, which ended to her mid-thigh and it had a black belt going around the waist with a pink rose to the right side. She grinned and ran to the dressing room, stopping to look at Rouge. The girl looked amazing in it.

"Rouge! You look _amazing_!" Kitty gushes.

Rouge blushed slightly but smiled, "Thanks Kit."

"No like, problem Rouge." Kitty said, heading into one of the stalls.

She quickly undressed, unbuckled the dress belt and slipped the dress on. She re-buckled the dress belt and turned around, gasping at the sight. The dress not only fit her perfectly and hugged her curves, but it also suited her, like it was made for her and her alone. She squealed happily and quickly took it off, redressing at ran to the register to pay for her dress. Once she paid for it, she hugged it to herself, smiling widely. Jean and Rouge had just finished paying for their dresses.

"Let's head home." Jean said, tired.

Kitty was hyper as ever, now excited about the dress for prom. They headed to the jeep, but before they could touch it, it suddenly exploded. Glass flew, some of it landing in Kitty's eyes, causing her to shriek in pain. Rouge had cuts over her face and Jean had bruises from being thrown into another car. Kitty was crying out in pain, blood running down from her eyes. Jean groaned as she clutched her head. Rouge coughed, looking at the now destroyed car.

"Damn it!" She cursed loudly.

"My eyes!" Kitty screeched, crying.

Tears and blood mixed together as she felt around for the girls. Rouge crawled over to her and grasped her hand, "It's ahlrite Kit. Jean, we need to get home."

"Wait! Are the dresses okay?" Kitty asked, fear in her voice.

Jean and Rouge looked at her then chuckled, "Yes...They're okay."

_~Scott, bring Kurt to the mall! There's been an accident and Kitty's eyes have been damaged.~_ Jean thought.

_~Are you alright?~ _He asked.

_~Yes. I'm fine. So is Rouge. But Kitty needs medical attention now.~_ She snapped at him.

_~On our way now.~_

Scott looked at Kurt, who was playing a video game with Evan.

"Kurt! There's been an emergency."

"Ja? What kind?"

"Kitty's eyes have been damaged somehow."

That got Kurt's attention. He quickly grabbed Scott and telaported them to his car.

"Come _on_ Scott! We haven't got all day!" He snapped.

Scott quickly started his car and they quickly drove to the mall. Jean had the girls huddled near the mall entrance, wiping the blood that kept falling from her eyes. The moment Scott pulled up, Kurt hoped out of the car and ran straight to Kitty.

"Keety! Are vou alright?" He asked, his tone panicky.

"Kurt?" Kitty called out, "Kurt!"

"I'm vight here." Kurt said, grabbing her hands.

She pulled her hands away and dove into his chest, shaking in fear. Kurt growled, smelling her blood. Before the others could say anything, Kurt telaported away, all the way to the mansion. But what no one know, Kitty had began to phased, which was something that she did when she got really scared. Kurt gasped as they landed in the medical bay.

"Herr Hank!" Kurt gasped.

"Good lord children! What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Keety. Vhe's been injured." he said, placing her on the bed.

"Miss Pryde, it's me. Mr. McCoy."

She whimpered slightly as Hank pushed a needle into her arm. She swayed slightly and leaned against Kurt, breathing peacefully. Kurt looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry. I gave her something to make her sleep while I work on her eyes. You can sit over there."

Kurt nodded and moved to the chair. Hank closed the curtains and began to work on Kitty's eyes. He carefully opened her eyelids, seeing large pieces of glass embedded into her eyes. Hank was shocked but made quick work. He carefully took out the pieces and dropped some fluid into her eyes, making the bleeding stop. He placed two gaze over her eyes before wrapping a bandage around her head and eyes. He sighed lightly and pulled back the curtain, "Alright Kurt. You can take her back to your room. I have a feeling that she'll feel safe around you."

Kurt nodded once again, carefully picking her up and telaported back to his room. Once he appeared in his room, he swayed slightly, feeling dizzy. He shook his head and made his way to his bed. He used his tail to move the covers back and placed her under them and crawled in after. Once pulling up the sheets, he pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair and took a deep breath, breathing in her vanilla and mango scent. He started to fall asleep and he whispered, "Gute Nacht Kätzchen." **[1]**

* * *

**[1] **Gute Nacht Kätzchen - Good Night Kitten (Or Kitty in this case)


End file.
